


Clearer Skies

by rhoen



Series: Let Me Count the Ways [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 12:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11161512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhoen/pseuds/rhoen
Summary: Raidou would never have guessed that Genma's reaction to a thunderstorm would be so intense.This isPassing Storm, but from Raidou's POV.





	Clearer Skies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KalessinAstarno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalessinAstarno/gifts).



> I was asked to do Passing Storm from Raidou's POV, and oh boy was I happy to oblige.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Raidou had hoped to make better time. He’d wanted to cross the open plains and reach somewhere that would offer shelter before the impending storm hit, so when he felt the first fat raindrops splash against his skin, his mood dipped. The downpour would hopefully clear the heavy, stagnant air, but he still didn’t relish being wet and liked the idea of being struck by lightning even less.

A small, wooded outcrop off to the left offered the best chance of protection, the rock face more promising than the trees themselves, and Raidou turned to the man traveling a few paces behind him, wondering how Genma was faring after their non-stop dash across the countryside. He admired Genma for his endurance, amongst many other things, but knew that no one could keep going tirelessly for hours on end.

“Over there,” he indicated, knowing Genma would catch his drift. It was properly raining now, the skies pouring down on them, and as Raidou altered his course lightning flashed in the distance, thunder rolling after it a few seconds later. The sooner they could reach some sort of shelter the better, although after just a few seconds Raidou was all but soaked through and knew he couldn’t get much wetter, even if they pushed on. He heard Genma’s feet splashing against the saturated ground behind him, and could only hope that their little detour wouldn’t take too long.

Although he hadn’t expected to find much by way of shelter from the rain and thought he’d have to make his own, Raidou was relieved to see a fissure in the rock that seemed big enough to fit into. The rain all but cascaded down the rock, rivulets illuminated by another flash of lightning, and he was grateful for the protection it would afford.

“This’ll do,” he said as the crash of thunder abated, too sodden with rainwater to muster much more than relief as he slipped into the dingy space. The spot they’d found wasn’t much to speak of, but it was safe from both lightning and rain. Genma quickly followed, fitting into the tight space opposite him, and Raidou leant back with a sigh, feeling the cool, rough texture of the rock behind him against his soaked hair. If the storm passed as quickly as it came they could be on their way within the next half an hour, and, although it might not be for long, the impromptu rest was welcome.

When Raidou opened his eyes again he found that Genma had flattened himself against the opposite wall and was leaning back in a similar pose, eyes shut as he no doubt relished the brief respite. For the first time in hours, Raidou had the chance to really look at him. The confined space around them was far less interesting than his teammate, whose appearance was, as usual, unfairly distracting. On a mission Raidou couldn’t afford to and wouldn’t let himself think of Genma as anything other than a fellow shinobi, but it was hard to remain detached and objective when confronted with the disarming sight before him. He knew he never could, and that his touch would be unwelcome and unwanted, but he itched to reach out to Genma anyway: to brush soaking wet strands of hair back from Genma’s pale cheeks, and to work the sodden layers of clothing from his body, warming it with his own. In the close space between them – barely more than half a metre – Raidou could not only sense the moisture rising from his own body, but also from Genma’s. The warm, humid atmosphere did nothing to help his growing longing, and he froze on the spot as he realised just how compromised he’d allowed himself to become in a matter of seconds.

With a slow exhale, Raidou steadied himself, grateful Genma hadn’t seen the way he’d been watching him. There was no way he could explain himself, although he was sure they could laugh it off. Genma was good like that: always able to make light of a situation. He was a good friend, there was no way Raidou would ruin that.

It was only then that Raidou realised something was amiss, and before his surprise could give way to concern he’d already spoken.

“You’re trembling.”

He clearly startled Genma, whose intense gaze focused on him a mere moments before the bruised sky split with another burst of light, throwing Genma’s handsome features into sharp relief. As a rumble of thunder followed, Raidou saw the visible shudder Genma gave, his expression one of tension as his body radiated nervous energy, and realisation dawned on him. He’d never been in a position like this before to notice that Genma was scared of thunderstorms.

“I didn’t know you were—” he stopped short, a jolt tearing through him as his gaze flickered over Genma’s body and settled on a very obvious erection. Layers of damp clothing did nothing to hide Genma’s state of arousal, and Raidou found himself flushing, unable to look away. “Oh…”

Fire flooded through him, burning his cheeks and making him feel uncomfortably warm, as he realised he’d misread Genma. What he’d thought was discomfort, or perhaps even fear, was something else entirely, and Genma radiated so much tension he wasn’t sure what to make of it. There was nothing else he could attribute it to, other than the sudden storm, and Raidou felt as if he were falling under its spell too. It was a stupid, dangerous, reckless thing to even consider doing… and yet he couldn’t help the answering tug of arousal and longing that surged through him, compelling him.

Slowly, with his heart hammering loudly in his chest as he drew his gaze back up to meet Genma’s, Raidou threw caution to the wind. “I could…”

He knew Genma understood the offer, and also knew he should have expected the abrupt response: “What, help?”

Genma’s disbelief stung more than anything else, but now having gone too far to turn back, Raidou tried not to notice the way Genma was staring at him. Lightning tore through the sky again as he reaffirmed his reckless offer, his words being swallowed by a peal of thunder. “Yeah, if—” He hesitated, lowering his voice and hoping the tremor rippling through his body went unheard. “If you want me to…”

Genma’s eyes widened almost comically, and Raidou tensed, ready for the scathing words or rejection he was sure would come. He was ready for almost anything, but not Genma launching himself forwards, lips slackening to let the senbon fall so that their lips could meet in an abrupt, well-aimed kiss. Raidou wasn’t sure if it was a testament to his reflexes or to years of longing, but his arms came up to encircle Genma before he’d even thought about it, and when he felt Genma’s tongue caress his lower lip in askance he didn’t think twice about deepening the kiss. Genma moaned and shifted in his arms, the sound deeper and more earth-shattering than any chorus of thunder, and Raidou let himself be pinned between Genma and the cold, hard wall, unable to believe what was happening. It didn’t even matter to him if this was a one-time mission-only thing, all that mattered was Genma: Genma kissing him; Genma trembling in his arms, moaning as if he’d hungered for this all his life; Genma tugging at him with desperate, insistent hands.

There was still too much space between them, though, and, without breaking away, Raidou worked his hand between their chests to find the zipper of their flak jackets. Warmth spilled from Genma’s chest as the protective garment was pulled open, and Raidou wondered if Genma could feel or if he’d notice how fast his heart was beating. He could hear his pulse thudding in his ears, louder than the rain beating down on the weary earth outside their shelter, and he wondered if Genma felt it too, if his whole body was crying out with longing the way Raidou’s was.

The only thing Raidou knew for certain was just how desperately Genma needed to get off. The moment he could, Genma ground their hips together, heat radiating from every part of his body but especially from his trapped erection. The wet clothing couldn’t have felt good, but Genma seemed blind to the discomfort. Raidou’s hand worked its way beneath Genma’s flak jacket, fingers splayed at the base of his spine where there was still a dry patch of clothing, and he held Genma to him, eyes squeezed shut against the surge of emotions and desire coursing through his body.

When the kiss broke, Genma was still trembling. He leant heavily against Raidou, nuzzling against the soaking wet fabric of his top as he continued to rut shallowly, his clothing in the way. Raidou’s other hand held the back of Genma’s head in encouragement, his fingers brushing against the soaking wet fabric and cold metal plate of the hitai-ate as he tried to catch his breath. His disappointment at not having Genma kiss his neck was forgotten when Genma gave a noise of frustration, desperation evident, and started kissing him again, his movements a little more distracted than before.

Understanding why, and finally making good on his offer to help, Raidou reached between them, his hand slipping lower until he could wrestle with the layers of wet fabric in his way. Between the awkward clothing and the way Genma’s tongue teased and tangled with his own, Raidou struggled, his frustration causing his hand to falter, and it was only as thunder shook the air around them that he finally reached his goal. His hand wrapped around aching flesh and he squeezed, Genma almost giving out against him at the action. He tested the feel of Genma’s cock in his hand – the size of him, the weight, the warmth, and the way his foreskin pulled back to reveal the sensitive head – and felt his mind short-circuit, his heart stuttering and skipping a beat as is dawned on him that this was actually happening. He moved his hand, determined to work out just what Genma liked, just as Genma decided to return the favour. Genma’s hand worked its way with far more ease into Raidou’s clothing, and Raidou gave up trying to hold back his vocal responses after the second confident stroke and twist of Genma’s hand.

When the kiss broke, they were both panting hard. The air around them was thick with humidity, their body heat and desperation charging the already heightened atmosphere. As he looked at Genma, Raidou felt breathless, unable to believe that he was doing this, that it was really happening.

But it was happening, and when Genma started to wrestle with their clothing, pushing it out the way to reveal more skin, Raidou faltered. “Fuck…” he breathed. He had been content to settle for a handjob, but the promise of more skin, more contact, was unbearably tantalising. He needed no prompting to help, and shoved Genma’s pants lower just as Genma thrust forwards again, more impatient than Raidou. He didn’t have time to marvel at the longing in the other man before Genma had wrapped his arms around him and started moving at a desperate pace, his face buried against Raidou’s neck again.

“Genma…” Raidou pleaded, his fingers tightening against Genma’s hips to urge him on as he tilted his neck in invitation. He shivered with relief when Genma at last brought his lips to the sensitive flesh visible just above the neck of his top, and his pace faltered when he felt teeth grazing over the spot. The release from anticipation that came when Genma actually bit down and sucked a bruising mark onto his neck left Raidou unable to hold back the deep moan of satisfaction that escaped him, even if he’d wanted to. Damp lips caressed the mark that had just been made, and he embraced Genma again, holding him close. The way Genma was grinding against him offered near perfect friction, and Raidou rocked his hips in sync, gasping at the sensation. Pressed so close together, he could feel the warmth flowing between their bodies, the puffs of breath ghosting over the dampness on his skin, and the heartbeat racing within Genma’s chest that echoed his own.

Neither of them were going to last long. Raidou could feel it in Genma’s body, as well as his own, and the realisation only served to further push him towards completion. The world narrowed even further, and he tilted his head, his cheek brushing over Genma’s dam hair and hitai-ate as he pleaded: “Kiss me.”

The relief when Genma did as requested almost broke him, and Raidou clung to each moment, knowing it was getting closer and closer to being the last. He held Genma tightly to him as they thrust against each other, nearing a conclusion he never wanted to reach and yet couldn’t help pitching headlong towards.

He was aware of Genma coming before the sound of thunder registered, barely heard over the cacophony of their breathing and his frantic heartbeat. Semen spilled, hot and slick, between their bodies, and Raidou’s hands returned to Genma’s hips, holding him as he tried to find his own release. The kiss altered, Genma’s touch becoming softer, languid, and Raidou could feel all the tension drain from him, satisfaction taking its place. Genma’s body trembled as Raidou kept his pace, overstimulating already sensitive skin, and despite the soft whimpers he was making, Genma made no attempt to pull away. He clung on, clung to Raidou, until, moments later, Raidou stiffened and shuddered, starting to come.

He couldn’t remember ever feeling so sated. Wave after wave of orgasm rippled through him, electrifying every nerve ending, and Genma was the balm that soothed every sore, frayed part of himself. Raidou broke the kiss, instead pressing his cheek to Genma’s, the other man’s name on his lips.

“Genma,” he murmured, unable to believe what his senses were telling him. Even as the last flutter of his release caressed his spent body, he couldn’t quite believe it. “Genma…” he tried again, his mind floating somewhere between amazement and disbelief.

Slowly, the world around them filtered back through Raidou’s senses, and he sighed as he focused on the now receding storm. The storm. He wanted to laugh. He’d would never have guessed anything could lead to an encounter like the one he’d just had with Genma, and if he’d had to guess what stood a chance, he wouldn’t have picked a thunderstorm.

“Shit, Gen,” he said happily, lost in the pleasant afterglow. He allowed his lips to graze Genma’s cheek as he carefully started to pull away, feeling the soft, damp skin beneath his touch. “We should clean up…”

“Y—yeah,” came Genma’s stammered reply.

Thinking nothing of it, Raidou gave Genma an easy smile as they moved apart. “I’ll have to remember that you like thunderstorms.”

His mood, the warm afterglow, and the smile on his lips died as Raidou saw Genma hesitate. Another flicker from the storm spoke before Genma did, and Raidou watched with a sinking heart as Genma blushed and looked away, hastily righting his clothing.

“Oh shit, Gen, I’m sorry,” Raidou blurted, more hurt than he was able to admit that the easy atmosphere he’d fallen into immediately afterwards wasn’t shared. Without thinking he made to reach for Genma, realising at the last moment that the gesture was too hopeful, too intimate. He settled for righting his own clothes instead. As much as the words pained him, he knew they had to be said: “We can pretend it never happened, don’t worry.”

His attempt at a casual tone was pathetic, and he was sure Genma saw right through him. His next words seemed to confirm that, Genma’s voice firm and even as he spoke. “Do you want to pretend it didn’t happen?”

Raidou, having never expected the ball too be in his court, faltered. He didn’t know if he was ready to admit to the truth. But if not in that moment, he didn’t know when else it might happen. And, despite his unease and trepidation, he knew that Genma deserved the truth and would respect it, even if he didn’t like the answer.

So, making his decision, Raidou let go of the tension in his body. “No.”

Genma did a visible double take, but there was no trace of disgust or even mirth in his expression, just subtle confusion. “You didn’t mind?”

Raidou couldn’t think what he could possibly object to, and the idea that he’d be in any way unhappy or unwilling to share any degree of intimacy with Genma was ludicrous. Anyone would be glad to be with the man, and a laugh rose in Raidou’s throat before he could quash it.

“Gods no,” he eventually answered, deciding he might as go the whole way with the truth. “That was hot, Genma.  _ You’re _ hot.”

At first Genma’s response was so unusual Raidou couldn’t place it, but the moment in which he thought he’d made a mistake came and went. Genma was unsure as to how to respond to what Raidou had said, and for perhaps the first time ever Raidou watched as Genma avoided addressing what had been said. If he hadn’t liked it, Raidou would know. Genma would have said something…

Genma’s fingers struggled with the zipper on his flak jacket as he pulled it closed and tried to zip it up, and Raidou watched the unnecessary action with a degree of amusement, but also with excitement. Genma was thinking about what he’d said, and was stalling for time to consider a response.

“You could have let me know you thought so sooner,” he eventually said, and just like that Raidou felt himself weaken with relief.

Never prone to a rash or extreme reactions, though, he tempered his response, falling back into the casual, comfortable mood they often shared. “Well, you know now,” he said lightly, eventually intervening and stopping Genma from fastening the soggy jacket he seemed to think he needed to wear. “So add me to your list of people who are down for a casual fuck whenever. And unless you’re about to wander off in the rain, you’re going to need to take this off to dry it.”

Raidou couldn’t tell if the frown was in response to his fussing or his comment about casual sex until Genma spoke: “You don’t seriously think I have a list?”

“Anko does,” Raidou said, a little surprised Genma didn’t already know about it.

“That’s far too much information. Here, let me do yours.”

There was no point in arguing as Genma returned the favour and helped Raidou out of his flak jacket. Genma was watching him – or rather watching a point on his chest – and Raidou wondered if Genma could tell just how fast his heart was racing.

“You’re on it,” he supplied, trying to break the silence growing between them. It hadn’t been uncomfortable, but Raidou felt a strange anxiety stirring within himself. He couldn’t understand why it resurfaced now, but he was determined to ignore it.

“On what?”

“Anko’s list.”

Genma looked at him properly then, clearly trying to appraise Raidou’s words. “You’ve seen it?”

It was not an evening Raidou was going to easily forget, and he remembered wishing Genma were there with him at the time. “Heard it in full.”

The last vestiges of tension and confusion disappeared from Genma’s body as they stood facing each other, Raidou’s hands now finishing the job of pushing Genma’s flak jacket off. Without knowing it was okay to do so, he avoided touching Genma too much, too intimately, but his hands still grazed over sodden fabric that clung to well-toned muscles.

“I can’t decide if that’s a terrible idea, or a brilliant one,” Genma finally announced. “Are you on it?”

Raidou honestly didn’t know what he thought of the list either, although he hadn’t really thought much about it after that evening. “A bit of both? And no.” He decided that story as to why he wasn’t on the list, and why he’d ended up hearing about it at all after turning Anko down, wasn’t one he needed to tell.

“She has terrible taste,” Genma complained, managing to sound offended. The idea of Genma being insulted on his behalf, and thinking he was attractive enough to be on anyone’s list, warmed Raidou. He couldn’t help the laughter that spilled from his lips, louder than the still-receding storm.

“Thank you?” he asked tentatively, unsure as to the appropriate response. With Genma’s jacket out the way, Raidou’s attention turned back to the matter at hand, and he reached out to Genma, feeling relieved when Genma not only allowed the touch but shifted closer. Raidou made no secret of where his hands went, giving Genma plenty of opportunity to stop him from drawing his shirt up.

“We’re still friends, right?” he found himself asking, the feeling of Genma’s damp skin against his knuckles tripping his lingering uncertainty. “This won’t change that?”

For a moment Genma paused, processing the words, and then he gave a smirk that undid Raidou in ways he didn’t know he could be undone. The shift was stunning, and Raidou wondered if he really could keep up with anything Genma might be willing to offer.

“Why, what’ve you got in mind?” Genma teased.

“Nothing,” Raidou rushed to say, more to shut down his own thoughts than anything else. Already he’d had more than he could ever have hoped for from Genma, and he’d take and be grateful for anything else.

Genma seemed to like the answer, and grinned, leaning in. With Genma’s top only pulled up to his chest, Raidou paused in his attempt to rid Genma of his soaked clothes, and instead let his hands rest against Genma’s ribs, wondering how the other man could be so calm. A hand came up to thread through his damp hair, and as the other traced slowly down over his spine, Raidou fought not to shiver. He knew he was out of his depth: Genma was playing him expertly.

“I’m pretty sure we’re going to be friends no matter what, Rai,” he said softly, the words ghosting over Raidou’s lips and leaving him breathless.

The confident, self-assured man Raidou so admired but had never thought he could share anything other than a friendship with then closed the distance between them, and Raidou watched, hardly daring to believe, until Genma’s lips pressed against his own, causing his eyes to flutter closed. The touch was almost unbearably light, and made him ache with longing.

“This won’t change that,” Genma whispered as he pulled away, making it sound like a promise.

All the responses Raidou could think of where inadequate, and suddenly unimportant. Nothing mattered more in that moment than kissing Genma again, kissing him deeply and intensely, simply because he could. All that was important to Raidou right then was reassuring himself that it was real, and that Genma was, somehow, okay with all this.

The way Genma kissed left no doubt in Raidou’s mind. He couldn’t even begin to guess where it might take them but Genma’s words echoed in his mind, and when they pulled apart, Genma smiling at him in a way Raidou had never seen him smile at anyone, he had an answer.

“Good,” he murmured, before deciding that the rain still falling meant they had a little longer left to rest before resuming their journey. He pushed once again at Genma’s top, and this time Genma raised his arms, pulling away so they could at last be rid of the wet garment.

Happier with the cooperation, Raido kissed Genma again, daring to entertain some of the dreams he’d always harboured but had never thought he’d be able to make come true. As he pushed Genma’s hitai-ate off and threaded his fingers through damp hair, he wondered what Genma would make of his own list, and how many things he’d be willing to help Raidou cross off…

For now, though, it didn’t matter. He was content with what he had, and could wait to see what was yet to unfold under the clear skies that would undoubtedly follow the storm.


End file.
